To The End
by Kir Sirin
Summary: “I could never kill you.” BatmanxJoker.


**To The** End**.**

The Joker let out a grunt as his back was slammed against the brick wall. He opened his vivid green eyes and grinned as Batman's gloved hand squeezed tightly around his thin neck.

"So," he wheezed, "is this our final act?"

Batman snarled and tightened his hold on the Joker's neck.

The Joker coughed out a laugh. "Come now… Batsy… This is what you want… Isn't it?"

Dark blue eyes looked at his gloved fingers around that white flesh. Batman's glare deepened and he squeezed harder. "I could never kill you." He hissed. "But…" His gloves squeaked as he continued to squeeze harder. "This _needs_ to end."

The Joker tried to focus his attention on the black figure in front of him so he would stay conscious. "Aw B-Batsy… You mean you don't… _Enjoy_ our time together? Y-You break my heart…"

"I am Batman…" Batman whispered feebly. His mind waged wars on itself as he spoke and his fingers started to ache. "You are a criminal… I… Cant…"

"Look at me…" The Joker's voice had grown hoarse. "I'd like you to be the last thing I see… Before the curtains close… Batsy."

Batman made the mistake of listening. His blue eyes were laced with confusion as he stared into the faded green before him.

His heart pounded in his ears. Every other sense was lost to the sound of the fluttering tissue. His fingers screamed in pain from the hold they were forced to endure.

And then Batman suddenly fell victim to his uncontrollable urges.

He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against the Joker's. His eyes slowly fell closed and his hand loosened.

The Joker devoured a large gust of air and his eyes widened. He pressed harder against Batman's lips when he felt The Caped Crusader's hand travel from the Joker's neck and into his green mass of curls.

Batman fisted a large handful of those soft curls and roughly kissed the Joker.

He couldn't stop.

He found himself needing more.

The Joker dug his fingernails into Batman's back when he felt the Dark Knight take off his purple coat.

How long had he wanted this?

All those people he killed, the blood staining his hands…

It was all for Batman.

How the Joker toyed with fantasies of them together and the madness they could pursue together.

This was far better than anything in the Joker's imagination.

Batman trailed the Joker's white neck with burning kisses. He licked the already bruising skin and the Joker shivered.

"Ba—" he panted, but he could no longer speak clearly.

In a blur of black and a spray of buttons, the Joker's vest had been torn apart and discarded like nothing.

A gasp sliced through the clown's throat as lips found trembling flesh.

But, strangely enough, the Joker wanted something different. He didn't want a flash of hot sex or a simple strangulation.

No… He wanted something else.

"Batman…" He whispered desperately. The Joker shut his eyes as Batman swirled his tongue around his bellybutton. "Batman…"

How would he say it?

Did it really matter?

The Joker gritted his teeth as the Dark Knight stroked his ribs. "Kiss me, dammit!" He yelled. He drove his nails harder into Batman's suit and pierced through it. He arched and whispered again, "Kiss me…"

Batman's hands rose from the Joker's chest to cup his face. The Joker's soft skin could be felt even through the thick leather.

They locked eyes and the Joker glared.

"Kiss me." He ordered.

"Joker…"

"Kiss me!"

Batman captured the clown's lips and the Joker could feel his heart flutter into his throat. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Batman's back; drawing him closer.

_This_ was what he wanted.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

The Joker whimpered in the back of his throat as he felt the bat's tongue flicker across his red lips. He let him in without another thought.

Their tongues clashed against each other. They pushed, pulled, and fought for dominance over the other.

Just how they would fight one another.

The Joker could suddenly feel only one of Batman's hands in his hair. His mind vaguely wondered what happened to the other but the steam the two were creating caused the Joker's mind to lose most of its sharp focus.

The Joker gasped sharply when Batman's lips were replaced by the cold, night air. He was about to get angry when a spray of dull, yellow smoke filled his entire face. It crawled into his lungs and made him choke violently.

"_What_…?!" The Joker hissed as he clutched his burning throat.

"I'm sorry." Batman whispered lightly.

And, in a flurry of his black cape, the bat was nowhere to be seen.

The Joker's mind spun and he was suddenly losing the memory of what had just taken place. He fell to his knees and felt tears sting the back of his eyes.

He told himself just before he blacked out that they were from the spray getting into his eyes.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

**Kir** Sir**in**.


End file.
